Love Doesn't Require A Manual
by SiddhartaCamus
Summary: There are four new foreign students at Hogwarts. This students, will change the destiny of one person and the whole wizarding world.


The sky was grey like any other day in London city, an ordinary image for any other habitant. It wasn't, however, for a little boy, already seated in one of the train's compartments with course to Hogwars. That kid, who hoarded up the attention of whoever saw him because of his incredibly strange appeareance - he had a white perm like the snow and dark dead fish eyes that appeared red with the trick of the light -, yearned for the clear sky which very often enjoyed watching after a session with the sword. Yes, the sword. This kid had come to know just a week ago that he's a wizard. The certain thing was he didn't wish to abandon his master and family, Shouyou _sensei_ , but him insisted with a placid smile to explore new horizons, that it was a big opportunity for someone like him.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"You've been attached to me for quite the long time, now it's time for you to emancipate, Gintoki," said Shouyo with his trademark smile. They were both seated at the edge of the school's staircase.

"Shouyo _sensei_ , you're talking to a kid, are you sure it's okay for me to emancipate?" replied Gintoki tediously, but then smiled. "You're just making an excuse to get rid of me in a way neither of us will turn out being lonely. I'm sorry, old man, but there's no way it will be that easy. It makes me think you're the one being emancipated, aren't you, Shouyo?"

Shouyo looked at him curiously, but then smiled.

"Gintoki..."

Gintoki felt goosebumps.

"...you're right at that, you're one-hundred years too early to emancipate, but that doesn't make me an old man," he said the last phrase, beating him down with a fist.

Gintoki's bump was almost fuming, as two other students arrived.

"Shouyo _sensei_ , is it true that Gintoki's leaving?" a kid with long black hair tied up in a pony tail asked, worried.

"That is true, Katsura," Shouyo nodded, no longer smiling.

"Why is that? This idiot won't bother to study in any other school apart from this one." The other student who talked was known as Takasugi, a serious kid with green eyes and neat hair. Thinking of what other thing to say, he smiled, thing that wasn't common outside Shouyo's school. "He's obviously going to fall asleep in every class."

"Geez, such confidence in me you have," Gintoki said, sitting up straight again, farther from his master.

At that, Shouyo laughed. "I guess that's true, but we're not going to be anxious about his marks. The important thing is that Gintoki enjoys the experience."

"Yeah, yeah. But giving that this'll be a school for freaks, I bet it will be just full with a bunch of freaks. I don't feel like dealing with people outside here," said Gintoki, boredly picking up his nose.

"Now, now, don't say that about your new school."

Gintoki frowned. "I know it doesn't matter, but I'm not giving up this place, whatever happens."

"I know," Shouyo drawled.

There was a moment of peaceful silence between the four, when, suddenly, a _truly_ old man appeared out of nowhere. The man had long reddish hair, matching a long beard. He had a ridiculously bright green robe and was calmly heading to them.

"Good evening," Shouyo welcomed him. "You must be Professor Dumbledore, aren't you? Sorry I didn't manage to catch your other names."

Dumbledore laughed genially. "That's alright, I get the same from many others." He then glanced up at Shouyo with a discerning eye. "You're Gintoki's guardian, Shouyou Yoshida, am I right?"

"Yes, I am." Shouyou straightened up, giving Dumbledore the same glance.

 _He looks young, but at the same time not_ , Dumbledore thought, puzzled.

"I see. It's a pleasure to meet you finally. I find it really honorable of you to teach all this kids that don't have an opportunity in other schools. As I promised you on the letter, Gintoki will be given a place to keep practicing the sword."

Both Shouyou and Gintoki beamed at that.

"Thank you. That truly means a lot," expressed Shouyou.

Dumbledore returned the smile. "I know. That's why I insisted with the school's staff. We don't have the right to stop Gintoki from practicing something belonging of his culture. Also, there are two other new students who'll share the space with Gintoki to keep on practicing."

"Ehh?" Gintoki was half discouraged, half curious.

"We happen to have another two japanese new students," announced Dumbledore, proud. "And a chinese one."

Shouyou smiled broadly. "That's good, very good. See, Gintoki? You won't be so far from home, after all."

"Don't get ahead of yourself, Shouyou, they could be bullies like the ones from my school," interrupted Takasugi, surprising both Dumbledore and Shouyou. By 'his school', he of course refered to the rich school in which his father put him in. Fortunately, he had Zura there to put up with.

Shouyou scratched his head, sheepishly. "This is Katsura Kotaro and Takasugi Shinsuke. Sorry about that, they are other dear students of mine."

"I see," drawled Dumbledore, strangely.

"Don't discourage him, Takasugi!" said partner scorned him. "You don't have to be so pessimistic about it. It could mean an opportunity for Gintoki to gain companionship."

"I agree with you, young man," smiled Dumbledore, looking down at Katsura. He then turned to Takasugi. "I assure you, these kids are charming. I have met them and they aren't bullies, not at all."

"Hmph." Takasugi wasn't so sure.

"By the way," said Dumbledore, curiously, "do they know...?"

Shouyou understood what he meant. "Yes. Both Katsura and Takasugi know of Gintoki's magic."

"Well, then," accepted Dumbledore with a nod. "I think it's now time for us to leave."

Shouyou was no longer smiling. "I know. Gintoki, please be good and don't get into trouble."

"I'll try," smiled Gintoki mischievously, picking his nose.

Dumbledore laughed. "That's very Gryffindor of you. Now, come, we gotta go get your school supplies."

"Okay then." Gintoki accepted his hand and gazed at his family in farewell. "Wait, what's Gry...?"

They apparated.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Gintoki was almost falling asleep, when the compartment door opened with a click sound. He moaned in annoyance, but didn't react otherwise. The guy who entered didn't seem to mind, as he or she simply took seat in front of him. Curiously now, Gintoki gazed up, meeting eye to eye with a stern looking kid.

 _Geez_ , thought Gintoki. _Last thing we need: another Takasugi with a Sasuke complex._

The unsmiling kid took out a new book from a worn out leather bag, and said without looking at him:

"Hi, my name's Tom Riddle, and you?"

Gintoki blinked. _Ah_ , maybe he was just shy?

"Gintoki Sakata. I come from Japan."

At that, Tom looked up, his eyes widely curious.

"Really? I didn't think there would be students from other countries." He then frowned. "I mean, surely there should be other magical schools in other countries that concentrate a certain percent of wizard population."

Gintoki nodded. "I gotta agree with that. Europe is a long way from there."

After that, they fell in a comfortable silence. The train had just started speeding up and all students were accommodated in other compartments. Both Gintoki and Tom were silently glad that no other student bothered in entering their compartment.

"By the way," broke the silence Gintoki after a long time, "are you a first year?"

"Yes, I am," answered Tom, leaving his book aside.

"So... you don't know a lot about this school, do you?"

Tom, for whatever reason, appeared offended at the suggestion. "I _do_ know about Hogwarts. I've read _Hogwarts, a_ _History_ , a book wich details the history of Hogwarts. It's supposed to be an imposing castle, protected by magical wards against non-magical people. There are also four houses belonging to each of the four founders: Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. When we arrive, we're supposedly going to be sorted to one of them, though the book doesn't specify how."

"I see. Sounds like bullshit, though, why would we be sorted in 'houses'?"

Tom appeared flabbergasted by Gintoki's casual cursing, but didn't comment on it. "I don't know. I've never heard of this system in any other school."

"I don't think that being divided would foment the unity of the student body," added Gintoki, picking up his nose.

Tom made a nasty face. "Could you please stop picking your nose? What are you, four? And to answer your point, I guess we'll have to wait and see. We can't depend on what a book says, after all."

Gintoki rubbed off a booger against the window. "I guess you're right. So, are you eager about learning magic? You seem as nerdy as my friend, Zura."

Tom's eyebrows twitched at that, but then relaxed. "Of course I am. Not only about learning magic, but also about meeting people similar to me."

"You've never met anyone with magic, right?" Tom was about to say something but Gintoki cut him off. "It's my case, too. I've never really taken it seriously and no one has ever known about my magic until a couple of weeks ago."

"I've always known I was special," explained Tom with a far away look, and then smiled almost unnoticeably. "But knowing there're others like me, it's fine, too."

Gintoki grinned. "Less lonely, isn't it? I can see it in that way for others."

"Aren't you lonely?" asked Tom, curious about Gintoki's posture.

"Not really. I mean, we're _all_ lonely. But it also depends on how you carry your loneliness along others. I used to be lonely the most, but when I met _him_ , and when I started forming bonds with others, I realised there was another type of loneliness."

Tom didn't respond. Gintoki realised then he had said something sensitive to him and that it was best not to press on. Everyone had their demons, after all.

"What matters the most, though," said Gintoki convinced, "is living by your own rules."

"I know that," said Tom, and they fell into another comfortable silence that last until the end of the travel.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"This, students, is Hogwarts!" The groundskeeper, in charged of guiding the first years, announced with a proud voice.

Every single one of them looked at the immense and ancient castle in fascination. Even Gintoki couldn't help widening his eyes. Riddle wasn't joking when he said it was a castle. They walked until they arrived at an impasse. There was an extense lagoon surrounding the access to the castle and some wooden boats anchored on the shore.

"Get in groups of four and climb on! You'll have to follow me, worry not, I'll have a light with me that'll guide your path!"

Following the groundskeeper intructions, every student started climbing on the boats in groups of four, waiting for further intructions to set sail.

Both Gintoki and Tom climbed together in one of them. After a few seconds, a girl and a boy with glasses climbed on.

"Hi there! I'm Shinpachi Shimura and this is my sister, Otae. And you are?" The boy with glasses saluted both respectfully and excitedly.

"I'm Gintoki Sakata and this is Tom," the little samurai replied in a bored tone.

"Riddle," Tom added, annoyed that Gintoki would refered to him so thoughtlessly.

"Oh!" Otae clasped her hands together. "You must be the other japanese student Dumbledore told us about."

"Yes, I am."

"How is that all of you can talk English so well?" asked Tom, more to himself than to them.

"Dumbledore did something, I don't know," said Gintoki, lamely.

"He did a spell, though I didn't hear the incantation," remembered Shinpachi.

Tom nodded, ending the matter. He narrowed his eyes; he didn't trust Dumbledore. Not after their first awkward meeting.

"FOLLOW ME!" The groundskeeper voice suddenly boomed at the distance, and they all started paddling.

"Tch, no need to be so loud. Almost made some damage in here," said Gintoki, rubbing his ears irritatedly.

Tom silently agreeded.

"I bet they have spells for ear damage," said Otae cheerfully.

"They should have. With the application of magic, medical advances can easily be far superior to no other," spoked Tom.

"You never know. For all we know, wizards could be some lazy-ass blokes," said Gintoki, not believing in human progress.

"Language," warned Tom, exasperated.

"What are you, my mom?"

"Guys, guys, don't fight," said Shinpachi laughing nervously. "We're near the castle.

"Oh, yesss! This is going to be so fuunnn!" Otae excitedly starting jumping on the spot, making the boat shake in agitation.

"WAIT, SIS!"

"THE HELL ARE YOU DOING CRAZY WOMAN!"

"STOP MOVING! THE BOAT'S GOING TO..."

They all fell in the cold water. Luckly, they were near the shore, but every other student were laughing histerically at their wet situation. The groundskeeper didn't appear amused, however.

"HOW CAN YOU FOUR BE SO CARELESS!? GET INSIDE BEFORE YOU CATCH A COLD!" The groundskeeper let them get inside before any other student. Both Tom and Shinpachi were mortified, while Gintoki was rapidly trying to get away from the source of noise and Otae was simply happy they could get in before anyone else.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dumbledore watched from his spot beside Headmaster Dippet, all students - except the first years who had yet to arrive - merrily talking for the first time in the year. Dumbledore smiled; he loved the first days at Hogwarts. He thought he'd like to make his own speechs someday, if he happened to have the opportunity to take the place as Headmaster of the school.

He relaxed on his seat, when he heard Dippet calling for his attention.

"Dumbledore, aren't those the japanese students?" Dumbledore followed his gaze and widened his eyes when he recognized the four of them. The three japanese students, and Tom Riddle...?

For some reason they were wet ( _Must have fallen off their boat_ ) and seemed irked, excluding the girl who was smiling happily. Dumbledore took pity of them when he saw Tom sneeze and flapped his wand, returning the dryness to their bodies and clothes.

 _They make an interesting group_ , Dumbledore thought. He would have to keep an eye on Riddle, though.

After that, the other first years starting appearing, all of them looking nervous and feeling out of place. Dumbledore smiled. It was always the same for all new students.

Next to him, Dippet tapped his cup a few times to gain the attention of all the student body and commence his speech.

"I welcome everyone to this new school year..."

"Man, are we just going to stand up like this during all his shitty speech?" commented Gintoki, annoyed already of simply being _inside_ a school.

"Shut up, and put up with it. No one's complaining besides you," said Tom, equally annoyed.

"Stop it, you two, now's not the time," scolded Shinpachi.

"Okay, mother," both Gintoki and Tom said monotonously at the same time. They exchange surprised glances at having thought the same thing.

Otae simply laughed at their expense.

"Hey!" A high pitched voice called them near them.

The four of them turned to meet with a red-head girl. She was extremely pale, with blue eyes and hair tied in two cheongsams.

 _She's cute_ , thought Shinpachi.

"You're the idiots who wet themselves, aru?"

 _Nevermind_.

"Yeah, we're those," said Gintoki shamelessly. "And what's with the 'aru'? Decide the language!"

"Uh-Uh, I dunno, Dumbdoor made this weird flapping sound and suddenly I was speaking English. Though he told me that I was somehow resistant to the spell, dattebayo!"

"Why the Naruto pattern!? Aren't you supposed to be chinese?" snapped Shinpachi.

Tom sighed, though he was silently amused by this new... character. Also her mishearding of Dumbledore's name was hilarious.

"SILENCE!" The voice of a Professor boomed near them.

"Sorry, Miss," apologized Otae, with an angelical face.

 _She's not to be trusted,_ thought, Tom, cautiously taking a step farther from Otae.

"...And now, to get this dinner started, we're going to sort the first years. Please wait until your name is called by Professor Merrythought to sit down on your new house."Finishing the speech which neither of the five heard at all, a woman in her mid-thirties started calling out names in alphabetical order.

"Abbot, Winter!"

"What a hippie name, is this supposed to be the 60's? Weren't we in the 50's?" asked Gintoki.

"Gin-san, please don't ruin what's little left of logic in this story," said Shinpachi prosily.

Tom didn't listen to them, already attentive to the name calling.

"SLYTHERIN!" called out the the hat. Yes, the _hat._

After this, the student's tie and robe colour turned into green and silver.

 _Well, this is interesting. I already think I'm going to end up in Slytherin, if the description of the house I read it's true_ , thought Tom.

Almost an a half hour passed before they finally called out the name of one of them.

"Sakata, Gintoki!"

"Good luck, Gin-san!" Shinpachi jovially patted his shoulder before he made his way to the hat.

With no care whatsoever, he simply took the hat from the teacher's hands and put it on. Professor Merrythought arched an eyebrow at his obvious nonchalance.

 _Well, hello there! I see you're one of the japanese new students._

Gintoki blinked. This magic thing was going to be the end of him.

 _Oh, don't be like that. You'll learn to love magic later on. Now, let's see where I can put you... Mmmm, I see, you're a very loyal friend and would do anything to protect them, even at expense of your own life. You truly have the soul of what you call a samurai, a very beautiful silver light, indeed._

 _"Stop flattering me, are you trying to seduce me? I'm sorry, but I'm not only heterosexual, I also happen to not feel any attraction towards a hat."_

 _Ha-ha. You also have a very witty tongue, I see. And, what is this...?_

The hat stopped his rant for a few seconds. Gintoki waited, patiently.

 _Your arrival along with the others will bring a hopeful change in this world. I hope you'll use the influence you'll have in_ that _person the right way._

 _"Ah? What are you talking ab..."_

 _"_ SLYTHERIN!"

There was a hesitant applause sound coming out from the Slytherin table, as Gintoki went to occupy a seat, ignoring the curious glances.

Tom made an odd face. _I thought he'd actually end up in Gryffindor. For some reason he doesn't get me as the ambicious type._

Another few minutes passed - in which Gintoki started snoozing in his seat, much to the skepticism of the other snakes -, and another of them were called,

"Shimura, Otae!"

The girl with the scary smile walked calmly towards the hat. Not even twenty seconds passed before the hat's voice boomed:

"SLYTHERIN!"

 _I'll have to keep an eye on her,_ thought Tom, a little wary, though he wouldn't acknowledge it.

"Shimura, Shinpachi!"

The glasses, I mean, Shinpachi, was a little more nervous when he put on the hat.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Shinpachi shot Otae a glance, whom also looked at him, and simply gave a smile and shrug, before going to the opposite table to take a seat. He was exactly back to back with Otae.

"Riddle, Thomas Marvolo!"

Tom walked straight towards the hat, his face a cold mask. He didn't look at anyone at the face as he took it and place it on his head.

 _An ambicious one, aren't you?... There aren't lots of happy thoughts, I see. All this time you've only been caring about yourself and you expect great things from you and other wizards. I hope Hogwarts satisfies your expectations._

"SLYTHERIN!"

Tom slowly exhaled, as he took off the hat and went to the green and silver table. He took seat next to a still snoozing Gintoki.

"What are you?" A boy sitting opposite of him asked, in a rude manner.

Tom frowned menacingly. "Excuse me?"

The boy gulped, clearly taken aback by the other's hostility.

"I mean, what are you, pureblood or mudblood?"

Tom arched an unimpressed brow. "Is that how you're supposed to greet someone? I don't even know your name, so why should I tell you?"

Tom was silently confused. What did he mean by pureblood and mudblood? Those terms required future investigation.

Another guy by his side barged in: "Ha! That's a typical mudblood's response."

"I knew it," another one said. "The surname Riddle didn't ring any bells. Are you maybe a half-blood? You can always have the typical case of a nobody ending up with a whore..."

Anything else that was about to escape from his mouth was blocked by a fist. The punched boy fell backwards by the sheer force of the fist's impetus. Every conversation that was circulating in each table stopped abruptly and a strident silence envolved the hall. The professors shared glances, confused by the sudden atmosphere, until they saw the fallen kid. All glances were suddenly on a boy. Not on Tom, but on Gintoki.

"Bla, bla, bla, bla. You guys are pissing me off, you know. When a man's gotta sleep, a man's gotta sleep, and you're just violating that principle. Now, I think it would be beneficial if we all imitate this guy and take a nap."

"He isn't napping! You've just shoved this bloke out of his bloody seat! With a punch!"

Gintoki made a placatory gesture with his hands. "Now, now, that obviously wasn't a punch, but a fly."

"What!?"

"Now, could you students explain to me what is happening that made you interrupt the sorting ceremony?" appeared Dumbledore behind Tom, with a grave expression.

Tom didn't know what would've happened if Gintoki hadn't punched the bloke. If he wasn't for him, he would've done something worse, he was sure of it. He shared a glance with Gintoki. He had saved him from a good one.

"This japanese weirdo punched Avery in the face!"

Dumbledore looked at Gintoki seriously. "Is that true, Gintoki?"

"Nope," he replied boredly. "There was a fly on his face, and I've heard Avery has a trauma with insects. I thought I was doing him a favor by driving it off."

"That's rubbish!"

Dumbledore simply stared at Gintoki's eyes for a few seconds, and then smiled, as if nothing had happened.

"I see, so that's it."

"EHH?"

"Poor boy, he must've had a death scare." With a flip of his wand, he made Avery sit straight as he slowly opened his eyes.

"Wha... What happened?"

"You're okay, Avery. Gintoki here wanted to prevent a mosquito from biting you, isn't that right, Gintoki?"

"Yes, sir."

"I thought he was just driving it off!"

"Now, now. Don't make a huge problem out of nothing." Dumbledore put a hand on Gintoki's shoulder. "Also, Gintoki, it would be favorable if you didn't make use of your fists again in the future. It could turn to be quite... dangerous."

Gintoki nodded. It was a warning. "Yes, sir. Understood."

"Good," he smiled and went back to his seat to tell Dippet everything was in order to keep the sorting up.

After that, they fortunately opted to ignore them. Tom was still shocked by his luck. It was just his first day at Hogwarts and kids were already turning out to be a problem against him. His fists were shaking with fury. How could they... How could they dare go against him when...when...

This was supposed to be different from the orphanage.

"Yato, Kagura!"

"There goes the she-gorilla," said Gintoki with an amused smile.

"..." Tom didn't humour his comment.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The china girl contently walked towards the red and gold table and sat down next to Shinpachi.

"I think I was right when I said this shitty system only divide us," said Gintoki quietly.

"Yeah, you were right," Tom agreed.


End file.
